


Rain

by starr_falling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rains. Duo whines. Heero attempts to reason with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween fic that's been sitting around for over a year because it always felt incomplete to me. Out of nowhere yesterday, it finished itself.

“It’s raining.”

“I noticed.”

“It can’t rain!”

“Obviously it can, since it is.”

“… but it’s Halloween.”

“I don’t think the weather knows that. Or possibly doesn’t care.”

“… you’re obviously spending too much time with me if you’re personifying the weather.”

“… do you want me to go?”

“No!”

“…”

“… stupid rain. How can we go trick or treating now?”

“Why are we going at all? Isn’t this for children?”

“We are children. Sort of.”

“…”

“We can't get candy if we don't go.”

“We could buy candy.”

“That's not the point.”

“...there's a point.”

“...”

“Maybe it'll let up later.”

“And no one'll see these great costumes. What a waste.”

“...what are we again?”

“I'm Frodo and you're Sam.”

“..?”

“You know, from that movie. With the magic ring. And the elves.”

“..?”

“The really long one. You kept falling asleep.”

“..?”

“Nevermind.”

“...”

“You’re not having fun, are you?”

“Of course I am, I’m with you.”

“…”

“…”

“… thanks for coming. I know you’re not really into this sort of thing.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to the Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and Sunrise.


End file.
